db_dokfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:From Enemies to Allies Goku(Mastered Ultra Instinct)
I feel like Goku MUI and Vegeta SSBE are both stronger than Vegito SSJB and Gogeta SSJ4 so it's kind of weird to put these fusion for them... Goku MUI and Vegeta SSJBE : USA : 19490*4.4*2.2*1.6*2.1*6.45 = 4.088.708 Damm son, that's already pretty damm good for a non-transformed state, and it block the SA of the enemy on top of that ! Already over many LRs in the game. DEF : 16931*4.4*2.2 = 163.892 Same here, with the fact that SBR can hav their SA sealed, they would take no damage on normal and not that much on SA. The Ki boost is pretty useful too, they would be pretty good to play with Bardock SSJ3 which proc all of their ATK links and Over in a Flash, having the Frieku LR and Goku UI in rotation with them is also a good option. In fact, i wouldn't have seen that coming but his best links partner is Gogeta SSJ which proc 5 Ki with them and up to 35% of ATK, he would only miss The First Awakened. So i think i would play him with Bardock to get that additional ATK boost too. Having Gogeta SSJ, Frieku LR and Goku UI in rotation would make him have 5 Ki more. (so 8 Ki for a total of 14 Ki at the very start of the tunr) Against a Super ': '''Gogeta Super Saiyajin ': '''USA : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.5*6.45*1.5 = 5.880.422 With AA : 5880422+3473118 = 9.353.540 (On every types !) With Support : 13.094.956 DEF : 16931*4.4*2.5 = 186.241 The fact that he lowers enemy ATK by 50% make everyone twice time tankier. (For Gogeta, it's like a DEF of 372.482) He doesn't even need to seal i see, and the support make him deal even more damage than usual. Good lord. Gogeta Super Saiyajin 4 : USA : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*6.95 = 4.731.081 With Goku and Support : 19490*4.4*1.65*1.35*2.1*2.8*6.95 = 7.806.284 Counter : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*3 = 2.042.193 After SA : 3.063.290 Counter '''(Goku and Support) : 19490*4.4*1.65*1.35*2.1*2.8*3 = 3.369.619 '''After SA : 5.054.429 DEF : 16931*4.4*2.8 = 208.590 After SA : 312.885 Since he dodge the SA, he will not take damage, the fact that he lose his Supper-Effectiveness is weird tho. On an Extreme : Vegito Super Saiyajin : USA : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.5*6.45 = 3.920.281 With Support : 19490*4.4*1.4*1.35*2.1*2.5*6.45 = 5.488.394 Counter : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*3 = 729.354 After SA : 2.654.851 With Support : 19490*4.4*1.4*1.35*2.1*3 = 1.021.097 After SA : 3.716.791 And he takes nothing on normal, it's not really like it matter but it could on some weird OP bosses maybe. DEF : 16931*4.4*2.5 = 186.241 OP. Vegito Super Saiyajin Blue : USA + SA + Normal : 19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*6.45+19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*5.35+19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*1.3 = 8.917.577 With Goku and Support + 3 USA : (19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*7.05+19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*5.95+19490*4.4*1.35*2.1*2.8*1.9)*1.4 = 14.200.051 DEF : 16931*4.4*2.8 = 208.590 After SA : 250.307 After 3 SA : 333.743 I found the Super Saiyan form of both stronger than their transformations. Gogeta have much more chance to hit more, while taking same to less damage and helping everyone with his debuff (which reduce ATK at 0 at the second apparition) and Vegito with his counters is just the demon, some random double ATK can't overcome that. Anyway, you used the propriety of each character pretty well, i would have like to see more originality tho, like Gogeta SSJ4 who became more and more powerful for the number of ATK he does while doing counters and Vegito Blue being Super Effective, be able to dodge and counter normals or something like that. Althought, this is still a great job, huge burst of applause for you Davon !